Wielder of Vatonage
by Battler127
Summary: This is something from a dream that I had so I hope you enjoy it! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: From Reality to Fiction

**Just so you know this OC is actually me with a different name… I got bored and with my Writer's Block I had a weird dream along with playing Kingdom Hearts 1 and well this is the result so I hope that you enjoy and I'm making the OC look like me as well since that was in my dream. And he's 14 in this story.**

_**Chapter 1: From Reality to Fiction**_

A kid with short black hair sighed in frustration as he walked around in his room… He was wearing a gray hoodie with purple lines going through it while listening to his IPod (It's one of those hoodies with headphones in them) he wore a black T-Shirt underneath the hoodie and faded blue jeans.

He also wore black fingerless gloves because he thought they were cool.

Pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose he was thinking on what to do next, his name was Kyle Jenkins and he was a writer named Battler127 on a website called .com.

Sadly he was running out of ideas for his stories, his first one Danny Phantom a New Beginning wasn't working out counting the fact that his cousin deleted it while he was in the Bathroom (Damn you Damian!) But when he tried to rework it as The Life of a Phantom he couldn't get into it like he did with the Original so he switched it to Ultimate Danny Phantom.

Then from that came The Last Assassin (Which he gave away with Ben 10 Talisman Hunt), CJ's Pokémon Adventures, Total Drama Island Season 1 & Spider-Man Alpha… He was stuck on all of them!

Sighing again Kyle took the headphones out of his ear, "Man I really am starting to hate Writer's Block." He muttered thinking that he'll never get a story done.

Looking at the time which was 2 pm he decided to go on a walk for a bit hoping that some fresh air might clear his head so he put on his red and white Nikes before heading for the door.

Once he was outside he began walking around the quiet neighborhood but after about twelve minutes he heard what sounded like a gun, "Oh great don't tell me the gangs are at it again?" He moaned in disappointment hating the fact that people don't go outside like they used to because of this.

Shaking his head he took a dirt path next to the local church to go around the gunfire that he could hear. Once he got to the halfway point between the church and the other side of the neighborhood he breathed in the fresh air listening to the peace and quiet until he heard a low growling noise.

Thinking it was a wild dog Kyle got up slowly with his eyes looking around nervously as he stood perfectly still trying not to make any sudden moves when he saw what looked like a flat black shape moving on the floor, "What the heck is that?" Kyle asked bewildered by what he saw.

He took a step back as it stood up no longer flat and looked at him with beady yellow eyes it's antenna quivering in anticipation before it lunged at him so Kyle dove out of the way scraping his knee on the dirt road, he was thankful that he was wearing pants.

The creature looked at him again and Kyle knew that he saw it from somewhere but he couldn't place his finger on where it was.

Then the creature lunged again so this time Kyle threw a punch only for his fist to go right through it, "Okay this is ridiculous it's like it doesn't have a body… or a heart!" Kyle's eyes lit up in realization, "You're a Heartless?! But that's in a Video Game!"

The Heartless cocked its head to the side before preparing to swipe at Kyle so he back up wanting to know what he could do against this thing… He thinks that it's called a Shadow if he remembers correctly.

The Shadow came at him again so Kyle did the only thing he deemed necessary… He ran.

Yeah it doesn't seem like a pretty heroic thing to do but he knew that staying would result in him being killed especially since he couldn't land a single hit on the thing but he wasn't the most active person in the world. (**Spoiler:** **HE'S A GEEK!**) So pretty soon the Shadow caught up with him and tackled him into the ground trying to claw at his chest to get his heart.

"Get off of me you little freak!" Roared Kyle as he tried to kick the Heartless off of him but as he tried it reached in and went through his chest causing Kyle to gasp in shock from the cold that followed, his heart was beating rapidly as the Shadow pulled up to claim the heart but then as he felt colder Kyle struggled again and in a few seconds new warmth flowed through him and there was a flash of bright light that caused the Heartless to recoil in shock and get off him.

Kyle backed up pretty quickly before he looked down to see a gold Pistol in his hand that had a heart locket on the bottom of the handle, "W-what is this thing?!" Kyle asked in shock.

As if on cue he heard a voice say one word in his head. _Vatonage._

"Vatonage?" Asked Kyle in confusion remembering the meaning from Pokémon Ranger 2: Shadows of Almia, "To find the light within the darkness."

The Heartless came at him so Kyle did the only thing he could.

He fired the gun and a beam of light came out ripping through the Heartless making him disintegrate.

Then the pistol disappeared as he sighed in relief leaving him to wonder one thing.

_What the hell just happened?!_

Kyle was on the verge of having a heart attack at what happened as he ran home hoping to find answers.

But as he got there he saw a note on the fridge saying that his parents went out to eat and his brother went fishing.

His Best Friend was visiting family on the other side of the US and Kyle didn't know anyone else that well around his house so he was nervous at the fact that a creature from a video game came to life and tried to kill him.

Shaking his head he remembered that Pistol that saved his life so he focused to see a thing of light shining in his hand but it disappeared so he knew that he couldn't draw out that Pistol.

Now he was just angry at not knowing what was going on so he walked to the kitchen to get something out of the fridge and he was munching on an apple as he tried to summon Vatonage again but like last time he wasn't getting any results.

Giving up he went into his room and grabbed his journal to write in it when he felt something calling out to him so he put it down and walked to his bookcase which had his favorite game.

_**Kingdom Hearts 1**_

He knew that the Shadow Heartless was from this game but he didn't know why he had a sudden urge to play it… Maybe he was hoping that it would take his mind off of things so shrugging it off he stuck it in the PS2 and turned it on putting his Journal in his School Backpack for the moment (He hasn't packed his school books in there yet) and as the startup menu came on he pressed New Game and chose the Hard Difficulty hoping that the tough fights were what the doctor ordered.

The Opening Scene came on with the song 'Simple and Clean' but then static came on the screen freezing the game causing Kyle to moan in disappointment but then there was a flash of light so blinding that Kyle had to cover his eyes to prevent him from going blind.

When the light died down he uncovered his eyes only to have them go to the size of dinner plates as he saw that he was in the Realm of Awakening in the beginning, "Okay what the hell is going on?!" He shouted sick of not knowing anything, "I swear I would prefer Writer's Block over this!"

He heard a snicker in the shadows, "Indeed you would young Kyle."

"Who's there?" Asked Kyle as he got in a fighting pose that he learned from a Bruce Lee movie, "I'm warning you I know Kung-Fu!"

"… No you don't." Kyle chuckled nervously as he heard that, "Young Wielder of Vatonage you are here to be tested!"

"Tested? Hey I'm on Summer Vacation Shadow… Voice… Thing! If you want to test me couldn't it have waited until School?"

Kyle swore that whoever was talking sighed in frustration, "This is no time for jokes! Your role is important for the survival of the worlds that the Keyblade Wielder will visit!"

_Keyblade Wielder?_ "You mean Sora?" Asked Kyle in disbelief.

"Yes now your first test is to choose your powers!" At that three pedestals rose up each of them having something different.

"What powers?" Asked Kyle in confusion.

The voice chuckled again, "The Power that sleeps within you, by choosing you will give it a form and it will give you strength."

From left to right there was a sword, a shield and a staff.

"You must choose one and give up another." The voice said.

Swallowing nervously Kyle walked up and grabbed the shield, "I choose this."

The voice spoke up again.

"The Power of the Guardians. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all… Is this the power you choose?"

"Y-yes." Kyle said as the shield disappeared.

"Now pick what you give up." After an internal debate with himself Kyle headed for the sword, "The Power of a Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible Destruction… Is this the power that you give up?"

"Yes." Kyle said without hesitation after hearing the third line for the sword.

Then the sword disappeared and Vatonage appeared in his hand, "Your path is set, your old life is no more."

"W-what do you mean?!" Kyle asked in shock.

"Now is not the time for questions you must prepare yourself!" There was another flash of bright light and when it died down Kyle was shocked to find himself in Hawaii where he was born and raised.

"W-what?" He looked in the water to see himself seven again before seeing three of his best friends from when he was a little kid, "The heck is going on?" That was when he noticed that his voice is high pitched again.

He was approached by a Mexican kid with long hair wearing slacks, _Steve?_ "What's most important to you?" He asked with a childish voice but his eyes were filled with wisdom beyond his age.

"Friendship." Kyle said remembering how no matter what his friends were always by his side.

Then he was approached by another guy with dreadlocks and dark skin, _Fred?_ "What do you want out of life?"

Kyle thought about that, "To keep on making friends." He said with a smile.

"To make friends huh?"

Finally a girl approached him, _Arianna?_ "What are you most afraid of?" She asked curiously.

Kyle swallowed hard and looked down, "Being forgotten and left behind." He said.

"Is that really so scary?" She asked with her head tilt to the side in confusion.

Then Kyle heard the voice in his head, "You want friendship. You want to keep making friends. You are scared of being left alone… Your path is set and the day is here."

"Path? Day?" Kyle backed up and there was another flash of light and he was back in the Chamber of Awakening, "The flashes are getting old!" He looked at his reflection to see himself back at being fourteen again.

Vatonage appeared in his hand, "It is time to fight."

"Huh?" Kyle turned to see Darkside from the game, "I am so dead!"

With that Kyle remembered Vatonage so he aimed and fired seeing the Pistol go through Darkside but it was still standing, "**OH COME ON!**"

He dove out of the way as Darkside's first came down and hit the floor so as Kyle was sighing in relief when he saw Shadows coming from the hole where the Darkside brought his fist down into and he was surrounded by them.

Moving quickly Kyle used his pistol to shoot them but one of them got a lucky shot and clawed his leg causing him to kneel on his knee in pain before another aimed for his face and he brought Vatonage up to defend when the gun ripped through the Heartless and he realized that Vatonage can be used as a close range weapon as well as a long rage.

"Now I feel like Train Heartnet." Joked Kyle as he brought the Pistol down on the other Heartless before turning to the Darkside that was watching him.

_Aim for the face._ He heard the voice so Kyle took aim and fired before it ripped through his face causing another flash of light and Kyle blacked out from exhaustion.

**To Be Continued…**

** So how was that? If I get good reviews I might continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fragmented Memories

_**Chapter 2: Fragmented Memories**_

Kyle groaned as he got up shaking his head, "The heck happened?" He asked himself before remembering the fight with Darkside but from before that… Nothing. Then he felt his clothes getting wet.

He looked around to see himself in a fountain, "That explains it." He muttered as he got out before testing something out and Vatonage appeared in his hand, "Okay at least I remember how to do that." He said before remembering his name, "Okay Kyle is my name… What's my last one?"

He held his head trying to remember but he was getting nothing.

"Great so I'm in a town that I don't know only remembering my name and some kind of magic gun called Vatonage what else can go wrong?" Kyle shook his head and went to walking when Shadows appeared around him, "Okay note to self… Never jinx myself."

Kyle brought out Vatonage and shot one of the Heartless before another lunged at him so he instinctively rode out of the way before using the gun like a sword knocking it into the Heartless making them disappear but more were taking their place.

"Why does this seem familiar?" Muttered Kyle as he was panting from exhaustion because he was feeling tired all of a sudden and with the Heartless showing he wasn't sure if he could do well.

Another one appeared and it looked like a soldier so Kyle shot it but it took two shots to make it disappear and by that time he was on the verge of collapsing when a ninja star came out of nowhere killing some of the Heartless before he heard someone shout, "Heads up!" He turned to catch a bottle with green liquid, "Drink it!"

Trusting the mysterious person over dying he drank the liquid and immediately he felt refreshed and full of energy again, "What was that?" He asked in confusion.

"That was a Potion." At that time a girl in a green tank top and white shorts came in with a few ninja stars and she threw them at the Heartless, "The names Yuffie!" She said cheerfully.

Kyle blushed a bit seeing her. _She's cute!_ "Uh I'm Kyle." He said trying not to make a fool of himself.

She nodded, "Well Kyle are you going to use that gun?" She asked before he remembered that they were in a fight.

"Oh right." He took aim and fired again and pretty soon all of the Heartless were gone, "So what exactly was that about?"

She didn't answer the question immediately so instead she asked a question of her own, "What do you call that gun?" She asked curiously.

Kyle blinked in surprise, "Uh it's called Vatonage I think."

She raised an eyebrow, "You think?" She asked.

"Hey I have my memories fragmented so I'm lucky that I remember my own name!" Kyle shot back.

She held her hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay calm down Kyle is it?" Kyle nodded, "Maybe you can help us out!"

"Us?" Asked Kyle knowing that meant she had allies.

"Yes my friend Leon and I are looking for a guy who has a Key like sword the same color as your gun." She said, "Do you know anyone that fits that description?"

Kyle thought about it because it seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place it, "No sorry that I'm not a lot of help." He went to lean up against the wall but he felt something on his back, "Huh?" He took a backpack off him.

Yuffie had amusement in her eyes, "You're telling me you didn't know that was on your back?" She asked.

"Actually yeah." He opened it to see a book that said Journal, "I have a Journal!" He opened it to see if he had anything about his life written but the pages were missing, "**OH COME ON!**" He shouted in frustration.

Sighing he put it back in there and took out a yellow coin that said 100 on it along with five bottles of that green liquid, "Okay these will come in handy! 100 Muney, five potions and a beat up Journal with pages missing?" Then Kyle smiled, "It's better than nothing!" He didn't think how he knew what Muney was though.

Then there was an explosion and both Yuffie and Kyle looked up to see a few flashes of light coming from behind some houses, "Looks like Leon is fighting something." She took off running leaving a stunned Kyle there at the familiarity of the name Leon before he snapped from his stupor.

"**HEY WAIT UP!**" He shouted as he ran after her.

After a few minutes of running he was panting but he saw a kid in a red jumpsuit with a white and black over jacket, the jumpsuit had huge pockets for some odd reason, white fingerless gloves, oversized yellow shoes and a crown type necklace.

He blinked a few times shaking his head which had pretty spiky brown hair yet it didn't look like he used hair gel which confused Kyle but then he saw the weapon in his hand.

It was a key like sword exactly how Yuffie described it.

"Now you're gonna get-it." He fell down exhausted from a fight before he started to snore a bit.

Kyle sweat dropped at that display before he turned to see his attacker was a man wearing a simple white t-shirt with a black jacket over it and black pants with what looked like two or three belts on it and he had a hybrid sword that looked like it was a gun as well.

What shocked Kyle was that he looked familiar especially with a scar over his face.

"Huh Leon you're slipping." Teased Yuffie as she walked over to the guy.

Leon just rolled his eyes, "I went easy on him." He said sounding serious, "But it looks like we're in more trouble than we thought."

Kyle approached him, "Excuse me but have I met you before?" He asked because he has a sense of familiarity with Leon.

Leon looked confused, "No why?"

Kyle shook his head, "Okay sorry you just seemed familiar." He was disappointed that he couldn't find anything out yet.

Leon looked at Yuffie, "You know this kid?"

"Hey it's Kyle not kid!" Kyle said with a twinge of anger.

"Yeah he used Vatonage against the Heartless." That caused Leon to look at Kyle in interest.

"I thought that Vatonage was merely a legend." He said calmly.

Kyle sweat dropped again, "Excuse me but what are you guys talking about?"

Then Yuffie hit a pressure point on the back of Kyle's neck causing him to pass out, "He's probably going to be angry when he wakes up." She said with a smirk.

Leon sighed, "Things are a lot worse than we originally thought."

After a few minutes Kyle moaned as he opened his eyes to see Leon and Yuffie talking to the kid that Leon knocked out before he remembered what happened, "Was that really necessary?" Asked Kyle drawing attention to him.

"Oh great he woke up after the explanation." Leon said shaking his head.

"Hey if you guys didn't knock me out I would've heard it!" Kyle said angrily.

"We already explained to Sora his role as the Keyblade Wielder but now it's your turn." Yuffie said sitting in a chair.

"My turn?" Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow. He looked at the now introduced Sora, "You know what they're talking about?" He asked

Sora shrugged his head was swimming with questions about his own role he didn't know what this guys was.

"You wield a weapon called Vatonage which means to find the light within the darkness but it was only a legend because a wielder hasn't been chosen in thousands of years."

Kyle had a bad feeling about something, "That's a bad thing isn't it?"

Yuffie took it from there, "It only appears when there's trouble that the Keyblade Wielder can't fight alone so both of you will be fighting together against a common enemy."

Sora and Kyle exchanged glances before Kyle busted out laughing, "Sorry but I think you have the wrong person, I might not remember much about my life but I'm a Wielder of a legendary weapon that hasn't been seen in ages? There's no way that's me!" He knew that he was a coward, he always ran from a fight that much he remembers.

"Yet Vatonage chose you." Leon said, "So tough luck."

"How did this happen?" Asked Sora drawing the attention back to him, "One second I'm with my friends." Then he gasped, "Wait a second what happened to my home? My Island? Riku? Kairi?"

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon said without any concern in his voice which caused Sora to look down in fear for his friends.

Kyle felt bad for the kid so he said before thinking, "I'll help you look for them if you want!"

Sora shot him a grateful glance but Leon walked up, "Come on, Aerith should be back with our guests by now." But then Yuffie gasp.

"**LEON!**" She pointed to the window as Heartless were swarming in.

Leon got serious again, "Yuffie go!" He ordered as he brought out his Gunblade while Sora and Kyle brought out their weapons, "Sora and Kyle let's go!" With that he kicked a Heartless out of the window before jumping down with Sora and Kyle following him.

Kyle used his Pistol to disintegrate two Shadows while Sora swiped a few with his Keyblade before Leon caught their attention.

"There are too many here, look for the boss! He should be nearby!" He ordered so they took off running Leon searching the town square of this Traverse Town as he called it while Sora and Kyle went through the alleys to find the leader hoping to take it down before things got out of control.

Then Kyle had another sense of familiarity as he took off to Sora's surprise, "Kyle wait!" Sora followed him as he came to a clearing after passing by a few houses, "Why did you take off like that?" Asked Sora as he came up.

Kyle shook his head, "I-I don't know it just feels like something's going to happen here."

As if on cue there was the sound of something being hit followed by two screams and both Sora and Kyle looked up to see what looked like a white feathered duck in blue clothing holding a staff and some kind of black furred dog with white gloves, buck teeth, a green and brown jumpsuit while wearing a brown hat and holding a shield falling towards them.

Kyle was smart enough to move but Sora was too shocked to think about moving as they landed right on top of him.

They groaned before looking at the Keyblade in Sora's hand so they both shouted, "**THE KEY!**" But then the ground started to shake so they looked around to see the exits being blocked off by towers before the Soldier Heartless appeared so Kyle brandished his gun while the duck and dog got off of Sora brandishing their weapons so Sora got up with his Keyblade ready.

At some silent agreement they took off charging towards the Heartless.

The duck brought his staff up, "**THUNDER!**" He shouted and lightning shot down killing two of the Heartless to Kyle's amazement.

_A duck that knows magic? __**COOL!**_

The dog meanwhile dove in with his shield using it as a weapon taking down the other Heartless, while Sora twirled his Keyblade around fighting them off.

Kyle aimed Vatonage and fired a few shots causing some of them to disintegrate before he used the gun itself to bash a few of the heartless before one of them got a lucky shot and clawed his leg causing blood to ooze out and he stumbled but before it could finish him off Sora came in with his Keyblade and took care of it before the Duck raised his staff.

"**CURE!**" Some weird green light surrounded the wound causing it to close up and the pain was gone.

Kyle smiled, "Thanks!" He called out.

The duck nodded and turned his attention back to the fight and eventually the Heartless were gone but as they were panting in relief they looked up to see giant purple armor falling towards them and they gawked as the armor came together forming a giant heartless like Darkside but it was something else entirely.

"I think we found the boss." Joked Kyle as he tried not to piss himself.

"Well he's going down!" Sora said as he readied his weapon with the duck and dog getting up with him.

"We'll fight with you!" The dog said in a weird voice.

"Yeah what he said!" The duck was a little hard to understand but the meaning was clear so Kyle got up and got Vatonage ready.

"Then let's take him down!"

They all charged at the Heartless that Kyle decided to call Guard Armor before it broke apart and the fists and feet flew in separate directions attacking them while the main body twirled around knocking them down so hard that the duck had to use cure on everyone.

"How do we beat this thing?!" Shouted Kyle

Sora had a determined look in his eye, "There has to be some way to beat it!"

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "Maybe we can take out each part one by one?" That got them all confused so Kyle sighed, "Five parts and four of us, I say we each choose a limb and leave the main body alone until it's by itself!"

They nodded and they executed Kyle's plan. The Duck aimed at one of the fists as it came at him, "**FIRE!**" He shouted as it came close enough and he moved as he shot more fireballs until it disintegrated.

The Dog used his shield to defend himself as one of the feet kept trying to kick him before he started to spin around and the sharp edges of the shield finally took it down.

Sora was using the Keyblade to deflect the other foot before doing a side sweep to slice it in half causing it to disappear.

Kyle used Vatonage to block a punch and kept shooting getting weaker with each shot before he had to focus all of his energy and a huge blast came out disintegrating the fist completely before he fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"**CURE!**"

Immediately he felt better, "Again thanks." He said but he wished to know why he was getting weaker as he fought.

They turned their attention to the main body of the Guard Armor, "All together?" Asked Sora and they all nodded before charging while Kyle was charging his Pistol up.

Sora threw his Keyblade while the Dog threw his shield and the Duck raised his staff, "THUNDER!"

As all the attacks were about to hit Kyle fired Vatonage and the result in all of their attacks combined was a massive explosion.

Somehow the Dog's shield came back to him unscathed and the Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand again while the Guard Armor fell over with what looked like a giant heart coming out before it disappeared into thin air.

They sighed in relief and Kyle noticed that Leon and Yuffie were walking up, "Where were you two?" He asked in exhaustion.

"Fighting the other Heartless." Yuffie said with a wave of her hand.

Leon looked at the others, "Nice job." He said calmly before the Duck and the Dog started to talk to Sora.

"So wait you guys were looking for me?" He asked in shock.

"They too have been searching for the Wielder of the Keyblade!" Leon explained.

The Dog smiled, "Hey why don't you come with us? We can go to many worlds on our ship!"

"I wonder if I can find my friend."

"Of course!" As the Duck said that Sora perked up.

"Are you sure?" Whispered Goofy but only Kyle caught it.

"Who knows but we need him to come with us if we're going to find the king." Kyle rolled his eyes as the Duck said that.

"Sora and Kyle you both go with them!" Leon said.

"Hang on why is he coming?" Asked the Duck in shock.

"His fate is tied with Sora's." Was all that Leon said, "He'll explain it."

Sora was looking down as did Kyle, "Yeah I guess."

"But you can't come along looking like that!" The Duck said to everyone's surprise, "Come on, no frowning!"

The Dog laughed, "Yeah you have to look funny like us!" The Duck pushed his face out of the way.

"This boat only runs on happy faces!"

"Happy?" Asked Sora and after a few seconds he had the goofiest looking smile on his face that everyone started to crack up.

Kyle laughed with tears coming out of his eyes, "Now that's one funny face!" The Dog said.

Sora smiled, "Okay I'll go with you guys, I'm Sora!"

The Duck smiled, "Donald Duck!"

The Dog chuckled, "The name's Goofy!"

"I'm Kyle!" With that they had their hands on top of theirs in a pact.

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy said happily.

"Where did I hear that before?" Muttered Kyle as the images of four guys wearing red and blue holding swords flash through his head.

** To Be Continued…**


End file.
